


Wait for me and I will come back

by AizawaDontSwallow



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizawaDontSwallow/pseuds/AizawaDontSwallow
Summary: Майлз без предупреждения пропадает отовсюду. Никто не знает, где его искать. Рыжик пытается оправиться после потери.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wait for me and I will come back

— О, Рыжик! — Майлз приветливо улыбнулся, махая вышедшему из-за поворота мужчине, даже не пытаясь скрыть радости на лице. — Черт, ты вновь купил огромный букет цветов!  
— Да это так… Чтобы увидеть искорки в твоих глазах. — Рыжик чуть улыбнулся, протягивая букет Мэйтленду, и они оба двинулись вниз по мостовой.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, знаешь. — Майлз, чуть прикрыв глаза, подставлял лицо ветру, позволяя ему ерошить плотные кудри. — Мы встречаемся уже почти год, и я хотел бы…съехаться, понимаешь? Да, в нашей стране возникнут вопросы, но думаю, я смогу уладить всю эту шумиху.  
— Съехаться? — Рыжик привычным движением взял Мэйтленда под руку и улыбнулся. — Ты можешь переехать ко мне. Мою жизнь репортеры уж точно разведывать не будут. А потом, может, присмотрим дом получше.  
— Ох, Рыжик, я так рад, что ты поддержал меня! — Майлз еще раз широко улыбнулся, поудобнее перехватывая букет, и чуть обогнал Рыжика, глядя ему в лицо. В глазах Мэйтленда плясали счастливые чертята, полностью выдавая безумно-радостное настроение хозяина. Взгляд Майлза зацепился за воротник пальто, который Рыжик даже не попытался застегнуть, и скользнул по бледной коже, останавливаясь на кадыке. — Это не дело, дорогуша! Сегодня такой ветер, дай-ка я помогу тебе.  
Мэйтленд стянул с шеи шарф любимого ярко-синего цвета и повязал его на шею Рыжику. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Майлз вновь взял его под руку и принялся рассказывать о произошедших за несколько дней без их встреч событиях.  
***

Рыжик прокручивал эту встречу в голове уже миллион раз. Раз за разом вспоминая то нескрываемое счастье Майлза, как он прыгал по мостовой, рассказывая о совершенно безумном случае с Агатой, и строил планы об их совместном проживании.  
Так почему же сейчас его нет рядом? Его нет…нигде.  
В тот день они разошлись довольно рано, по меркам Майлза, и довольно поздно по меркам приличных людей. Рыжик украл у него напоследок короткий поцелуй в губы в тени опадающих деревьев, прежде чем ушел к себе домой. С тех пор с Мэйтлендом не получалось связаться. Совсем. Он не отвечал на звонки, на бумажные письма, не появлялся ни на одной из известных Эдди вечеринок. Он даже съездил к Агате и, прости его Боже, Адаму с Ниной, но никто ничего не знал. Агата сама находилась в легкой панике, и не стала бы врать Рыжику о том, что не знает, где его возлюбленный.  
Майлз ушел ото всех так внезапно, словно его никогда и не было.  
Лондон теперь казался Рыжику серым, скучным, противным городом. Агата пообещала позвонить ему, если Майлз объявится хоть на одном приеме, так что посещать их мужчина не видел смысла. Прошел уже почти месяц с тех пор, как Мэйтленд пропал, и Эдди все порывался сходить в дом его родителей, но так и не решался. Они, скорее всего, не знали об отношении сына с мужчиной, а подставлять Майлза не хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что происходило.  
В этот день Рыжик в очередной раз купил бутылку виски. Дела на Цейлоне шли как нельзя хорошо, и он мог себе позволить покупать алкоголь хоть каждый день. Только в память о Мэйтленде мужчина все еще не взял отпуск и не скатился в пропасть алкоголизма.  
Дома, как обычно, было неприятно пусто. У камина, на столике, лежал шарф Майлза. Рыжик держал его в руках каждый день, словно пытаясь ухватиться за это призрачное ощущение тепла. Шарф все еще пах им: легким парфюмом, маслом для тела и самим Мэйтлендом, чей запах Рыжик не смог бы спутать ни с чем другим. Ему бы просто знать, что с ним все в порядке, знать, что живой, что все так же улыбается, и быстро-быстро кружится по залу, танцуя какой-то свой танец. Даже если прогонит, разлюбит — неважно. Просто попрощаться, даже в письме — это все, чего хотел Рыжик.  
Кинув лед в бокал, мужчина привычно устроился в кресле, прикрыв глаза и обдумывая все-таки взять отпуск на работе. Сосредоточиться на ней не помогало, качество его работы тоже падает, да и смысл мучить всех и себя? Месяц отдохнет, придет в себя и попробует жить дальше.  
Звонок телефона прервал его и без того не самые радужные мыслью противной трелью. Рыжик кинул мутный взгляд на телефон, отставив бокал на столик, и рывком поднялся с кресла. Это мог быть Майлз. Это могла быть Агата, которая нашла Майлза. Это мог быть кто угодно, черт возьми, и именно поэтому ноги Рыжика были слегка ватными, когда он медленно шел к телефону.  
— Я слушаю?  
— Эдди, здравствуйте, — голос на том конце провода был определенно женский, но не принадлежал ни Нине, ни Агате. Рыжик мысленно сглотнул. Если звонящий знает его имя, это точно не может быть ошибкой. — Прошу прощения за столь поздний звонок, это касается Майлза. Я его мать. Нам нужно срочно поговорить с Вами. Вы свободны завтра в полдень?  
— Да, миссис Мэйтленд. — Обескровленными губами отчеканил Рыжик, смотря перед собой. — Не волнуйтесь, я знаю точный адрес.  
— Я не сомневаюсь. Буду ждать вас. Доброй ночи.  
Рыжик еще минуты три слушал короткие, противные гудки телефона, и никак не мог прийти в себя. С Майлзом что-то случилось? Или он так сильно надоел ему, что тот попросил свою мать поговорить с ним? Если все так, то это… Больно. Но эта встреча была необходима, ведь это хоть какие-то вести о Мэйтленде. Так что залпом допив остатки виски из стакана, Рыжик поставил початую бутылку на полку и отправился спать. Завтра ему нужно выглядеть как минимум прилично.  
***

В поместье Мэйтлендов Рыжик был всего два раза: когда там проходила масштабная вечеринка, и где он и познакомился с Майлзом, и когда его родители уехали в Америку, и Мэйтленд пригласил его к себе на чай.  
Чай был вкусным, а то, что было после него, еще вкуснее.  
Так что мужчина немного опасался заплутать по коридорам, но услужливый дворецкий все же вывел его в просторный зал, где миссис Мэйтленд, неловко сцепив руки в замок перед собой, уже ждала его.  
— Добрый день. — Рыжик с уважением опустил голову, и женщина ответила ему тем же. Она старательно избегала пересекаться взглядом с Эдди, и его это невероятно беспокоило. — Прошу, скажите мне честно, что с Майлзом? Клянусь, я достойно приму любой ответ, кроме неизвестности.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в Вас, Эдди. — Женщина вздохнула и отвернулась к окну. — Иначе бы мой сын не выбрал Вас. Видите ли, старые связи Майлза внезапно дали о себе знать. Кто-то подставил его. Я лично посадила его на поезд в тот день, когда Вы видели его в последний раз. Сейчас он во Франции. Я должна перед Вами извиниться — мне стоило сказать об этом сразу, как он покинул страну, не мучить Вас. Но он умолял меня не делать этого. Сказал, что не хочет, чтобы из-за него Вы ломали свою жизнь и свои связи. Я была очарована благородным поступком сына. Но вчера мне пришло письмо. — Миссис Мэйтленд дрожащей рукой протянула лист бумаги Рыжику. Тот мгновенно узнал мелкий и витиеватый, безумно красивый почерк Майлза. — Во Франции начинается война. Ему страшно, но он по прежнему умоляет меня не говорить вам о том, где он. Но я не могу губить две жизни сразу. Ваш начальник — очень давний приятель моего мужа. Видеть, как Вы сгораете на глазах, больно для всех.  
Рыжик быстрым взглядом окинул строчки и положил письмо во внутренний карман пиджака. Быстро попрощавшись и отказавшись даже от чашки чая, мужчина выбежал из поместья в сторону начальства.  
Уже к вечеру у него был отпуск, налаженный денежный оборот на его счет и билет до Франции. Он будет там через пару дней, в столице, и он найдет Майлза, чего бы ему это не стоило.  
***

Майлз никогда не считал себя альтруистом. Он прекрасно знал себе цену и знал, что вряд ли чье-то благополучие будет беспокоить его больше, чем свое собственное. Он никому не делал зла, но и не позволял сделать его себе.  
Так было, пока он не встретил Рыжика.  
Очаровательная, стеснительная мимика, карие глаза, обворожительная улыбка — все это заставляло сердце Мэйтленда трепетать от безумно сильной, всеохватывающей любви. Майлз любил его так, как никого не любил прежде, и знал, что его любят также сильно. Поэтому в тот день, когда он уезжал, он твердо решил, что не позволит Рыжику последовать за ним. Зачем ломать жизнь человеку просто ради эгоистичного желания видеть его рядом? Майлз написал около 15 писем, и все сжег в камине, размазывая слезы по щекам. Ему было больно. Ему было страшно. Казалось, там, с Рыжиком, в Лондоне осталось все то хорошее, что когда-то окружало его душу. Он был счастлив, что не получил ни одного письма от него. Это значит, что он не знает. Он в безопасности, в тепле, и пусть ему тоже очень больно, рано или поздно он забудет. Он сможет начать жить заново. Майлз повторял себе это снова и снова, чувствуя, как он ломается изнутри. Слез уже не было, оставалось только пустота.  
В тот день осень словно вспомнила, что давно пора вступить в свои права. Ветер поднимался сильный, кидая к ногам Майлза сухие листья, но тот даже не попытался опустить взгляд вниз. Время для прогулки он выбрал явно неудачное: вокруг паниковали люди, которые боялись подступающей войны. Кто-то, как он, безучастно смотрел на происходящее. Кто-то не верил. А кто-то пытался сбежать в Лондон. Мэйтленд позволил себе усмехнуться. Кто-то бежал в его родной город, когда он сам бежал оттуда сюда. Какой веселый парадокс. И снова изнутри ломают мысли о доме.  
Майлз знал основы французского, но по своей родной, английской речи, скучал как никогда. Иногда дома он даже говорил вслух сам с собой, словно боялся, что слова исчезнут из его памяти. Поэтому он вытянулся по струнке от неожиданности, когда услышал родную речь, еще и обращенную к нему.  
— Сегодня такой ветер, не находишь?  
Мэйтленд на каблуках развернулся на 180 градусов. Этот голос он узнает из миллиона других, даже если бы тот обратился к нему на французском. Предательские слезы уже навернулись на глаза.  
— Чтоб тебя, Рыжик! — Он вскинул голову, позволяя слезам течь по щекам, благо он сегодня не красил ресницы. — Я же просил не говорить им, где я! Я же просил не ломать твою жизнь! Зачем ты здесь? Здесь опасно! — Майлз неловко толкнул его в плечо, словно проверяя, не кажется ли ему, но Рыжик, как и его легкая улыбка, никуда не делись, и он беспомощно уткнулся ему в шею, позволяя обнять себя. Он расплакался, как не плакал с тех пор, как покинул Лондон, и эти слезы словно вымывали в его душе всю боль. Рыжик был здесь, рядом. Сорвался в чужую страну в такое время, чтобы найти его. Майлз хотел много что сказать, но слова никак не подбирались.  
— Тебя оправдают в Лондоне. — Плавно поглаживая Мэйтленда по волосам, сказал Рыжик, и Майлз в непонимании вскинул взгляд. — Главный прокурор города оказался моим давним должником. Денег у него немного, поэтому он с радостью согласился списать сумму за уничтожение твоего дела.  
— Мы вернемся в Лондон? Вместе?.. — По-детски наивно спросил Мэйтленд, шмыгая носом, и Рыжик согласно кивнул.  
— Да. Нас там ждет Агата. Чертовы Адам с Ниной. Тот мудак, которому я набью рожу, как только вернемся в город. — Майлз спрятал смех, уткнувшись в плечо мужчины, но тот все равно услышал. — Мама, в конце концов.  
Мэйтленд согласно кивнул и потянул его в сторону здания, в котором располагалась его временная квартира. Им еще предстоит пережить не одну бомбежку, страх и изменение законодательства Великобритании, но сейчас за руку идут собирать вещи, чтобы вернуться в Лондон, и черта с два теперь Рыжик хоть когда-нибудь отпустит эту руку.


End file.
